Olivia in Wonderland (Thomas O'Malley Production Version)
Gallery: Olivia.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Alice Gadget in Toon Disney.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Alice's Sister Tom Jr.png|Tom Cat Jr. as Dinah Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as The White Rabbit Sebastian 1.jpg|Sebastian as The Doorknob Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck as The Dodo Doraemon.jpg|Doraemon and Scrappy Doo.jpg|Scrappy Doo as Tweedledee and Tweedledum Balto.jpg|Balto (1995) and Tito.jpg|Tito as The Warlus and the Carpenter Free walt disney piglet wallpaper.jpg|Piglet as Bill the Lizard Shere Khan the tiger (Jungle Book 1967).png|Shere Khan as The Caterpillar Mururoa - ultra series.png|Mururoa as The Caterpillar (Butterfly) Audrey the Hen.jpg|Audrey the Hen as The Bird in the Tree The-Aristocats-the-aristocats-4398866-768-576.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as The Cheshire Cat Scrooge4.png|Scrooge McDuck as The Mad Hatter Chicken Little.jpg|Chicken Little as The March Hare Pigmon.jpg|Pigmon as The Dormouse Snoopy.jpg|Snoopy, Runt.jpg|Runt and Tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1487.jpg|Tramp as The Card Painters Mahra the Baboon.jpg|Mahra the Baboon as The Queen of Hearts Cricket Crockett.jpg|Cricket Crockett as The King of Hearts "Olivia in Wonderland (Thomas O'Malley Production)" is Thomas O'Malley and TheBluesRockz's movie-spoof of "Alice in Wonderland (1951)". It appeared on YouTube on July 24, 2013. Cast: * Alice - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Alice's Sister - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Dinah - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * The Dodo - Donald Duck (Disney) * The Parrot next to the Dodo - Tookie (George of the Jungle) * The Animals in "The Catcus Race" - Arthur Characters * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Doraemon and Scrappy Doo * The Warlus and the Carpenter - Balto (1995) and Tito (Oliver and Company) * The Curious Oysters - The Muppets Characters * Bill the Lizard - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * The Flowers Played By: # Bambi's Mother, The Birds, Miss Bunny, Adult Flower and Bluebelle (Bambi) # Mme. Rubens-Chatte (Gay Purr-ee) # Isa (Dora the Explorer) # The Bunny Girls (Silly Symphony: The Tortoise and the Hare) # Maid Marian (Robin Hood) # Zoey (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) # Luna (Sailor Moon) # The Cows (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) # Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) # Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) # Morgana McCawber (Darkwing Duck) # Cleo (Heathcliff and the Cattilac Cats) # Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty and Friends) # Heidi the Hippo (Meet the Feebles) # Melody (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) # The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) # Dipsy (Teletubbies) # Young Nala (The Lion King) # Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) # Cri-Kee (Mulan) # Dongwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) # Scooby Doo * The Caterpillar - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Mururoa (Ultraman Taro) * The Bird in the Tree - Audrey the Hen (Home on the Range) * The Cheshire Cat - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * The Mad Hatter - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) * The March Hare - Chicken Little * The Dormouse - Pigmon (Ultraman) * The Tugley Wood Creatures - Pokemon Characters * The Card Painters - Snoopy (Peanuts), Runt (Animaniacs) and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * The Marching Cards Played By: # Gomora, Tyrant, Dustpan, Dorobon and Astromons (The 6 Ultra Brothers vs The Monster Army) # Pink Elephants (Dumbo) # Ghosts (The Real Ghostbusters) # Jyarei Monsters (ETO Rangers) # Rita's Monsters and Zedd's Monsters (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) # Nightmare's Monsters (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) # Kaiju Enemies of Gamera (Gamera Series) # Desira Monsters (Pandalian) # Big Cheese's Robots (Samurai Pizza Cats) # Crooked Knight (The Wacky World of Mother Goose) # Goblins (Labyrinth) # Skeisis (The Dark Crystal) * The Queen of Hearts - Mahra the Baboon (Jungle Cubs) * The King of Hearts - Cricket Crockett (Cricket on the Hearth) Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Feature Films Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoofs